Et si ?
by nahi
Summary: Ne vous fier pas au titre je savais pas quoi marquer touka....Chapitre 2 en ligne des reveiws SVP sa m'encourage énormément.
1. prologue

Mot de Nahi : Bonjour ceci est ma première fic sur Harry Potter alors. .. .. svp soyez indulgent. À et j'ai changer quelque petit truc d'avec les livres^^  
  
Disclamer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
C'était la deuxième année qu'Harry passait l'hiver à poudlard. Une brise glaciale avait envahi le château. La neige recouvrait l'école depuis déjà quelques jours et laissai une étrange sensation de douceur. Cette fois Harry et Ron ne passerait pas Noël tout seul à poudlard car Hermione resterait, elle aussi, ses parents partaient en voyage. Les trois compagnons passaient leur journée à explorer les recoins du château, à jouer au échec, à se promener sur le manteau blanc et poudreux de l'extérieur et aussi une bonne parti du temps à la bibliothèque. Le soir du réveillon de Noël, après que le banquet soit fini, Harry et ses confrères allèrent se promener dans le château. Le voile de l'ombre avait déjà envahi le ciel depuis longtemps et la fatigue commençait à ce faire sentir chez les 3 amis, quand soudainement Harry s'arrêta et fit signe à Ron et à Hermione de se taire. Au même moment où Ron cessa de parler on entendit une douce musique qui semblait venir de l'obscurité. Ron, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la douce mélodie. Plus ils avançaient, plus le son était distinct, pur et charmeur à la fois le son ressemblait à celui d'une flûte traversière. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, la jeune fille remarqua qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette partie du bâtiment.  
  
- Harry, Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ? ? ? Demanda la jeune fille peut rassurer.  
  
- e.. .. .. non je ne crois pas ! Avoua Harry  
  
- SHUuuuuuuttttttt taisez-vous, vous deux .. .. .. La musique vient du bout du couloir .. .. .. .. enfin je crois ! Dit Ron d'un air incertain.  
  
Au bout du couloir se trouvait, un immense balcon donc le placher était recouvert d'un tissu rouge écarlate et de deux énormes griffons de marbre blanc aux extrémités. Dans l'ombre, entre les deux statues un corps dansait au rite lent de la musique.  
  
- C'est.. .. .. .. une fille ! S'exclama Ron.  
  
- Peut-être mais.. .. .. il est tard.. .. .. .. et qu'est-ce que ce qu'elle fait là en plus .. .. .. elle n'a même pas l'uniforme de l'école. Renchérit Herminione qui commençait à avoir peur de se faire prendre au piège par Rusard.  
  
La jeune fille du s'exprimer un peu trop fort car la musicienne s'arrêta de jouer et les fixa. Elle leva d'un geste gracieux sa main droite vers le ciel et les deux torches qui se trouvaient dans les pattes griffues des Griffons, s'allumèrent. Alors ils purent apercevoir deux grands yeux verts aux reflets jaunes, cachées derrière de longues mèches couleur blé. Son tin pale surmonté de lèvre d'un rose brillant lui donnait un air irréel. Elle portait une robe du moyen âge fantastique. D'un vert émeraude, son corsage, sur le qu'elle était brodée de petite étoile verte, était attaché avec des lacets d'or. De longues manches blanches, évasé à partir des coudes touchaient le sol et une longue jupe verte avec les même étoile que sur le corsage. De plus dans sa main gauche, elle tenait une flûte traversière en cristal aux touche d'or.  
  
** Qui êtes vous** Une voix mélodieuse résonna dans la têtes de chacun des adolescent !  
  
- Ha. .. .. Harry ! Prononça la légende vivante.  
  
- Moi c.. .. .. c'est Herminione et lui c'est Ron ! Dit la jeune sorcière en regard Ron qui n'était pas prêt de prononcer le moindre mots temps il était surpris.  
  
- Et vous ? ? ! Demanda Harry.  
  
** Moi ? ? ? ** Répéta La voie dans leur tête un peut amuser.  
  
- Oui votre nom, comment vous appelez-vous ? ! ! Répéta Harry.  
  
** Un nom .. .. .. ? ? Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire ** à ce moment un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de la petite fille  
  
** Bon de toute façon je dois partir, Car vous n'êtes pas supposer me voir** La jeune fille tourna le dos aux enfants et d'un bon atterri sur le rebord du balcon. Elle mit un pied dans le vide et partait pour y déposer le deuxième quand Harry intervient.  
  
- NON ATTEND ! Cria Harry en tendant la main pour la retenir.  
  
Alors la jeune inconnue se retourna d'un coup sec le visage empli de colère et une voie, non plutôt un cri résonna dans leur tête. ** NE ME TOUCHER PAAAAS ** Harry recula aussitôt, effrayé.  
  
- Pour.. .. .. pourquoi ? Bredouilla Harry  
  
Son visage s'adoucit, quand elle vit la terreur qu'elle avait insérer dans le regard des enfants. ** Désoler de vous avoir fait peur .. .. .. mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher comme moi je n'ai pas le droit de parler.. .. .. je n'ai le droit que de parler dans vos tête rien de plus.** dit-elle.  
  
** Alors je vous dis au revoir ** Puis elle se laissa tomber dans le vide et disparue.  
  
- Mais qui pouvait-elle bien être ! Demanda Ron.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Hermione.  
  
Miaaaaouuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Une chatte aux yeux rouges, apparue derrière les 3 amis.  
  
- OH NON PAS ELLE ! Crièrent ensembles les 3 adolescents.  
  
- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir Éphrit ? ? ? Dit une personne qui observait les enfants du haut du plus haut balcon  
  
- Je ne sais pas Néré , mais j'espère que non CAR il l'on dérangé ? ? ? ? Dit un autre.  
  
/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-//--/  
  
Voilà le prologue et fini enfin si je recoit qu'elle que reveiw je ferait une suite sinon je ne ferais aps de suite car j'ai quand même quelques autre fics.. Bref j'avou qu'il ni a pas grand choses mais je vous promet que vous revérer cette étrange fille et qu'il aura bcq d'action dans les prochain chapitre ^^ 


	2. chapitre 2

Mot de Nahi : Bonjour ! ! ! Désoler d'avoir prit autant de temps pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre .. .. .. mais j'avais fait la suite que voici dans mon cahier de math et je la trouvait vraiment bonne et.. .. .. pour mon plus grand malheur je l'avait oublier à l'école pour les congé .. .. .. alors je n'avait pas pu l'écrire bref.. .. .. les suite devrais prendre moins de temps pour par être.  
  
Disclamer : Harry potter ne m'appartient pas! ! ! Mais le brin d'imagination que j'insuffle dans ces chapitres oui ^^  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Dans l'ombre du couloir, l'animal avait senti la présence des adolescents. Ses yeux sanglant perçaient le voile d'encre de la nuit et son miaulement glaçait le sang des apprentis sorciers.  
  
- Mi.. .. .. Miss Taingne ! ! ! Lança avec effroi le jeune homme roux.  
  
LA chatte regardait ses proies avec contentement tout en miaulant pour appeler son maître.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! ! ! ! S'enquit Ron  
  
- ON COURT ! ! ! ! Dit Harry tout en prenant ses jambes à son coup.  
  
Les adolescents enjambèrent l'animal et se sauvèrent en ce faufilant dans le plus de couloirs et de recoins possibles. Une fois arrivé, devant le tableau de la femme grassouillette, les jeunes gens reprire un minimum de souffle, suffisamment pour pouvoir prononcer le mot de passe correctement. Puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et allèrent ce laisser choir sur les divans de la sale commune.  
  
- ON.. .. .. .. ON la .. .. .. Échapper belle.. .. ! ! ! Récita Hermione le souffle court.  
  
- Je me demande qui elle était ! Les yeux du jeune Potter étaient remplis d'une curiosité pétillante.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! ! ! Réussi à souffler Ron qui avait le visage rouge tellement il était essoufflé. - Nous n'aurons qu'à demander au Professeur Mcgonagall .. .. .. DEMAIN ! ! ! Proposa Hermione tout en se frottant les yeux de fatigue.  
  
- OUI .. .. .. Demain .. .. .. ! Harry ce leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son dortoir, suivi irrémédiablement de Ron. Bonne nuit ! Lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans le cadre de la porte.  
  
- Bonne nuit les garçons ! ! ! Marmonna la jeune fille en prenant elle aussi la direction de son dortoir.  
  
Pendant qu'Harry et ses acolytes se laissaient emporter dans le royaume sans fin des songes, une discussion captivante et enflammée tenait cour.  
  
- NÉRÉÉPHRITE.. .. .. .. Tu n'as pas honte.. .. .. ? .. .. Ta musique a été gâché dans les oreilles de .. .. .. DE . .. .. .. DE MAGICIENS DE SECONDE ZONE. .. .. .. DE PLUS TU .. .. .. ! ! ! ! ! Temps il était furieux, le petit homme avait peine à trouver ses mots. Sa chemise blanche à la médiévale et ses pantalons couleur sable semblant provenir de la même époque, fessaient ressortir à merveille le ton rouge colérique de son fin visage.  
  
- OooooH.. .. .. Arrête Néré ce n'est pas SA faute si ils l'ont entendue .. .. .. et vue ! ! ! Postula calmement un homme qu'on aurait pu prendre pour le reflet du premier.  
  
- OUI .. .. .. MAIS c'est SA faute si Rusard ne les à point trouvé ! ! ! Dit Néré en repoussant distraitement les mèches blondes qui lui couvraient la vue.  
  
- EST-CE VRAI ! ! ! ! Fini par enragé le reflet de Néré qui semblait si passible mais qui à ses mots avait viré au rouge et donc les yeux bleus foudroyaient la jeune fille d'un million d'éclaires jaunes.  
  
- Éphrite .. .. Néré.. .. .. Comprenez-moi, c'est la première fois que j'avais un public autre que vous, mon oncle ou Miss Taingne et son maître Rusard! Dit la jeune fille pour ce protégée.  
  
- DIT-NOUS DONC QUE TU SOUHAITES LES REVOIR TEMPS QUA Y ÊTRES ! ! ! Grogna férocement Néré.  
  
À ces mots, les yeux vert de la jeune fille s'assombrirent et fixèrent le sol.  
  
- OH non, ne me dit pas que .. .. .. ! Poussa Néré d'un ton inquiet tout en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.  
  
- Il faut que tu les oublis ! Rajouta Éphrite en passant ses bras musclés autour des fragiles épaules de la demoiselle.  
  
Alors des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux, de la jeune fille, donc les reflets dorés avaient disparue et son silence se brisa en sanglot. Un sanglot envoûtant et mélodieux, mais emplie d'une telle tristesse qu'il en devenait terrifiant.  
  
- Ohhhh non .. .. .. Ne pleure pas je t'en supplie.. .. .. tu sais bien que personne au grand jamais ne doit entendre ta véritable voie.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-//-/-  
  
Les rayons du soleil commentaient peu à peu à disperser la noirceur étouffante de la nuit. Les rayons se faufilaient avec sournoisie dans les fenêtres pour dessiner sur les murs et le planchers des ombres informes ne se rapprochant de rien. Harry avait eu un sommeil agiter, trouble cette nuit là. Il ne cessait d'entendre cette si douce voie qui s'était incruster dans sa tête. Malicieusement, les lueurs du matin s'engagèrent à travers les paupières de Potter et le forcèrent à quitter se doux monde imaginer auquel il rêvait. Comme un somnambule, Harry descendue de son lit et se dirigea vers l'un des moelleux fauteuils de la sale commune, où Ron d'un pas endormi et lourd le suivi.  
  
- Bonjour bien dormi ? ? ? Demanda une jeune fille qui semblait aussi peu réveillé que les autres.  
  
- Oui mais j'attendais sans cesse la '' voie'' de la fille ! Avoua le petite roux.  
  
- Moi aussi s'exclama aussitôt Harry.  
  
- Et idem pour moi ! Hermione dans sa robe de chambre rose alla ce laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils.  
  
- Je me demande bien qui pouvait être cette fille ? ! ! ! S'enquit Harry.  
  
Un gargouillis, en provenance de Ron se fit entendre. Le jeune garçon, le teint rosé de gêné, avoua d'une petite voix qu'il avait faim. Ses acolytes, qui eux aussi pouvait ressentir ce besoin de se rempiler la pense décidèrent qu'il était le temps de déjeuner. Après s'avoir ravitailler en gruau, céréale, muffins et plein d'autre délicieux plat, les élèves qui étaient resté pour les cognées étaient invités à venir jouer sur le doux et froid manteau hivernal. Charmé pas cette idée Ron et Harry se dirigèrent à la hâte vers le dortoir pour aller chercher leurs manteaux. Ils avaient tous oublier la chose si importante donc ils voulaient discuter avec le professeur Mcgonagall.  
  
En cour de route Hermione se rendit conte que les couloirs empruntés ressemblaient étrangement au couloir de la veille. Puis un petit bruit à peine perceptible semblait courir dans les corridors.  
  
- Un murmure ! ? Chuchota Hermione en se figeant sur place. Alors les 2 jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent, perplexe devant la réaction de leur amie, mais remarquèrent vite à leur tour que : les sombres tableaux, les torches attachées au mur dans des têtes de gargouilles et le tapis rouge sang étaient propre au couloir qu'il avait emprunter la veille pour ce rendre au balcon. Alors, les jeunes sorciers prétirent attention au son qu'avait capté la sorcière.  
  
- Non, c'est un sanglot ! Chuchota à son tour Harry.  
  
- .. .. .. .. .. ? Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry avec interrogation.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un murmure mais un sanglot, comme celui de mon rêve ! Repris Harry.  
  
- Oui moi aussi je l'ai entendue ! Renchérit mademoiselle Granger.  
  
Ils continuèrent alors en ligne droite vers le fond du corridor et comme prévue un large balcon au sol rouge où deux immense Griffons de marbre blanc semblaient près à prendre vie. Mais par contre ce qu'il n'avaient pas prévue, une fille assise sur le sol, le visage enfoui ses mains, ses long cheveux blond tombant en cascade sur le sol et se sanglot si froid qui semblait émaner d'elle.  
  
- Ne. .. .. Ne.. .. Vous .. .. .. A . .. .. Approchez . .. pas ! Sa voix était pure comme du cristal, encore plus douce et merveilleuse que la voie qu'ils avaient entendu dans leur tête, encore plus charmante que la mélodie qu'elle avait jouée. Mais surtout encore plus triste que les pleures incessant d'un enfant abandonner, encore plus déchirant que le cri d'un mort.  
  
- Qu'est que tu as ? ? S'affola Harry qui ne supportait pas cette scène  
  
- .. .. .. .. ? La jeune fille partir à sangloter d'avantage.  
  
- Tu as mal ? ? S'enquit Hermione qui détestait autant cette situation qu'Harry.  
  
- Ça ne va pas, on peut t'aider ? Tenta à son tour Ron un peu désespérer de n'entendre aucune réponse.  
  
- No.. .. .. .. non. .. .. . aller vous en ! Sa voix était si envoûtante que les adolescents s'avancèrent vers elle.  
  
- ELLE A DIT DE VOUS EN ALLEZ ! ! ! ! Grogna de rage un garçon qui sorti de l'ombre d'une des statues.  
  
- Oui mais .. .. .. ! Harry n'était pas sur qu'il devait finir sa phrase car les yeux océans du jeune homme semblait lancé des éclaires dorées.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Lança un autre jeune homme identique au premier, avec les mêmes éclaires dorées, pourtant lui avait l'air si calme.  
  
- Mais nous pouvons peut-être .. .. .. ! Harry nu pas le temps de finir de parler que les 2 hommes blond s'avancèrent vers lui.  
  
- OH non, tu ne peux pas l'aider ! Grogna encore le premier avec un air de d'égout.  
  
- CAR C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE SI ELLE EST TRISTE ! Tonna le deuxième qui commençaient en s'emporter.  
  
Puis les frères ce lancèrent un regards replie d'une malice inusité.  
  
- NON.. .. ARRÊTER.. .. .. Néré.. . .. Éphrite! Quémanda la jeune inconnue en ce levant péniblement, les yeux rougies.  
  
- Oh .. .. IL EN A MARRE.. .. .. TAI TOI Nérééphrite! Renchérit Néré sur un ton colérique.  
  
- C'est pour ton bien ! Dit Éphrite en se donnât un air compatissent qui fut fausser par un petit rire hypocrite.  
  
Puis les frères s'avancèrent vers Harry et les autre comme une personne et son reflet. Ils bousculèrent des mêmes gestes Ron et Hermione pour tanter de les faire tomber le vide. Mais finalement ils se tournèrent sémantiquement vers Harry et le poussèrent dans le vide.  
  
- NNNOoooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn! Crièrent Ron et Hermione tendant la mains vers Harry pour le ratraper.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini .. ..bref désoler s'il a prit du temps à être mi en ligne et je voudrai remercier les personne suivante masi juste avant .. .. ..des reveiw svp  
  
Orlina : Merci bcp pour ton reveiw il ma fait un grand plaisir a lire et j'espère que tu aimera se chapitre ^^  
  
Rosana : Merci a toi aussi ton reveiw ma été très réconfortant aussi et ma bosster pour écrire ce chapitre  
  
MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT A MES « REVEIWER CE CHAPITRE ÉTAIT POUR VOUS ^^ 


End file.
